justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Cunning Koalas
The Cunning Koalas are one of the two opposing teams on Just Another Reality Show Season 1. The Cunning Koalas' logo consists of a yellow silhouette of a koala face encased in a yellow box. The members of the Cunning Koalas are Elijah, Pranav, Julia, Lucas, Andrew and Michaela. Elijah being the founder/captain of the Cunning Koalas. About half way through the competition, Blinded by Trust, the teams are swapped due to a twist card so that it is Clay, Pranav, Julia, Michaela and Lucas. The teams are later swapped even more when Julia is swapped to the Honey Badgers in'' The Cook Off Ultimatum.'' Cooling Off, Heating Up During this episode the teams were formed and the Cunning Koalas were born. Instantly Michaela and Julia form a close bond. During the Easter Egg challenge the majority of the Koalas are ahead of the running pack, lead by Lucas. He later becomes a key piece to the Koala puzzle for this challenge, find 4 out of the 6 eggs, the other 2 being found by Pranav. The Koalas claim that their loss was due to the fact that the eggs in the forest were yellow, like the leaves, thus making them hard to find. Kyle, however, disagrees with this and the Koalas are sent to the very first elimination station of the season. The majority of the votes go to Andrew, 3-2-1, but Kyle suddenly decides to not make it an elimination station, because there wasn't enough drama stirring in the pot yet. However, Michaela, who was in the bottom three, seems shocked that she was in the bottom three to begin with, not knowing who placed a vote on her. Pranav seems to have some adversity to Clay and Jarred, on the Honey Badgers. Ball to Ball During the second episode the Koalas continue to work as a team. This is shown early in the ball passing portion of the challenge when the entire team works together to figure out positions for the passing challenge. The proves successful when the Koalas pull through with perfect team work and win an advantage, albeit the advantage was useless. During the dodgeball challenge the Koalas lose the first game but win both the 2nd and, although it is not shown, the third game. However, when the Badgers tie up the score and the rules are changed the Koalas fall in a matter of seconds, sending them to the elimination station for a second time in a row. It is shown that none of the Koalas are happy about this and in the end everyone, except Andrew, votes for Andrew. They do this because he is not a strong player. This also marks the second time both Andrew and Julia and Michaela have been in the bottom 2 and 3 together. Let Invulnerability Ring During the third episode the Koalas try to make up for their pathetic losing streak against the Badgers and compete in the relay race. Michaela is the only one who sat out for the challenge. Julia completed the Memorization leg but got dust when Claudia beat her witha huge lead. Lucas completed the Strength leg with ease and so did Elijah with the Speed leg. It was when the race got down to only Jeremy, Badgers, and Pranav on the Koalas at the Smarts leg when the Koalas thought they saw a glimmer of hope. Pranav gave the Koalas their first invulnerability win after completing the questions and ringing the bell of invulnerability. Riddle it Out The Koalas beging the challenge by taking their first clue and using it to get to the riddle clues. Pranav and Clay's rivalry severely hits an all time high during this episode. The Koalas start off strong after Elijah finds the decoding pieces and grabs the majority of them, leaving less than half for the Badgers. Pranav, Julia and Michaela all work together to try and decode the states. While Elijah is busy being "a shadow" and Lucas is spying on the other team as well as finding other clues, by accident. Pranav steals the Badgers decoded paper after Clay steals the Koalas decoded paper. Michaela then suggests that the two teams should work together to which Clay is highly opposed with. Claudia, Jeremy, Michaela and Julia are the four that help decode the papers. Then it was Lucas who discovered the animal part of the riddle. The Koalas were the first team out of the decoding station and the first out of the hoop throwing station, but because Lucas was in the back of the pack, he was tackled to ensure that the Koalas didn't win. The Koalas ended up winning anyways because Clay tore the Koalas clue. Blinded by Trust The Koalas recieved a Twist Card, the first major twist of the season, after winning the last challenge. It allowed the team to choose one person from the Badgers to swap to be a member of the Koalas. Unknowest to them Elijah would swap teams as well, and both Clay and Elijah would be invulnerable during the next elimination station. During the blindfold challenge, performed by Julia, Michaela and Lucas, the Koalas lost by a fraction of a second. During the elimination station, everyone was apparantly going to vote off Julia but due to Pranav's stupid choice he was voted off in a tie-breaker instead. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode a lot of tension arose when it is revealed that Claudia did not show up, therefore quit, the competition. Kyle then swapped Julia onto the Honey Badgers to heighten the mood, this distressed both Clay and Michaela. Afterwards the challegne started. During the cooking challenge Michaela appointed herself as head chef with sous chef Lucas. Michaela decided they, like the Badgers were going to make a dish involving pancake mix. Lucas was the first to realize that they didn't have any utensils so he made a faux spatula with a knife and a plate. Clay stayed in the back of his new team as they worked and towards the end helped prepare the platters. He called it a Nutella Pancake Truffle. During the Cunning Koala judgement time Vivian (one of the interns also a judge) rated the meal as a 7.5 to which Kyle diminished down to a 7, a 7 and an 8. This gave the Koalas as 22/30 starred meal which gave the Koalas the win. To which they all chear. After the Honey Badger elimination station there is some intense disputes about who voted for who after a plan put in motion by Michaela and Julia backfired. Unlike the Military During this episode the Koalas dominate in this episode. They won the tug-of-war, the 1-Foot Challenge and the planking challenge to win final team invulnerability. Clay tries to convince Caleb to throw the challenge to keep their alliance strong and head into the merge together. The Koalas, asside from Michaela, are weak in the sence that they all dropped early leaving Michaela the only one to lead their team to victory. Clay and Lucas are both saying at the end how strong both Jeremy and Caleb are, despite the former being eliminated twice. Clay ends the episode like he ends the trailer, laughing. *- Clay was not an original member, but was swapped due to a Twist Card in episode 6. Trivia *The Cunning Koalas is the first superior team of the series, despite having the least amount of members by the end of it, they only suffered from 3 eliminations. *Andrew was the only person to be normally voted off of this team. *Michaela is the only female on this team to never be involved in a team swap before the merge. *Clay is the only person to have individual immunity while on this team. *Michaela is the highest ranking female of this team.